


Phantom Pregnancy

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fake Pregnancy, Hannor, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, One Shot, Piss kink, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Purity Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stockings, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, Watersports, a little bit sad at the end but also uplifting, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank's got a kink for the idea of Connor getting knocked up. Installing a special program that emulates pregnancy in an expedited fashion, Connor settles in for some much-needed vacation time with his partner.Of course it's never that simple, and the scene will change both of them forever, altering their perceptions and forcing them to come to terms with the fact that some things are just not meant to be.





	Phantom Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnancy kink is something I never thought I'd write. As a trans guy, I find the whole prospect of pregnancy terrifying and it usually induces gender dysphoria just thinking about it. I guess this fic is a sign I'm getting to grips with some of my issues, at least from a fantasy point of view.
> 
> I'm still too embarrassed to admit I wrote this on Twitter, though. Lactation and piss kink? I'm blushing pretty hard right now. I'd like to blame the whole thing on someone, but I have nobody to blame but myself. And the universe. For giving me the feels part at the end and making me realize I NEEDED to write this.
> 
> Just a heads-up, this fic uses female terms ("clit" etc) to refer to Connor's genitals. If that bothers you, please use the back button. I still consider Connor-with-a-vagina trans, though. I feel like he's definitely fucking with some established ideas of gender here, even if CyberLife didn't install him with a t-dick (though they may in a future fic, it's an idea I'm working on).

Hank gasped as he fucked Connor at a frantic pace, plowing him into the mattress as he grasped his hips with such force that Connor's skin retracted, leaving white handprints on his body that made Connor feel marked and possessed by his partner. Connor clawed at the sheets, desperate to gain purchase as Hank pulled him back onto his huge cock relentlessly, driving himself balls deep with each thrust as Connor cried out in pleasure, desperate to orgasm again. He was already full of Hank’s cum from earlier in the evening and he loved the way Hank fucked it into him now, clearly turned on by the fact that Connor's pussy was his to use.

“I’m gonna knock you up, Connor,” Hank growled. “Gonna fill your pussy up with my cum until you’re pregnant. I know that's what you want, your sweet belly bulging as you walk into the DPD and tell them you're carrying my baby.”

“I want everyone to know it's yours,” Connor gasped. He’d installed all the components for their role play as agreed, and set a date while they had vacation time from the DPD and could play out the entire program at home uninterrupted. Connor had been surprised when he’d discovered Hank’s kink, but he was happy to oblige him, even if he was slightly concerned at the same time. Cole’s death still weighed heavily on the man’s mind and Connor feared triggering some sad memories, but so far, all that had transpired was two sessions of hot, heavy sex that had left Connor satisfied and full of hot semen. “I want your baby, Hank.”

“You’re such a good boy, Connor,” Hank praised. “You’re gonna look so good with a baby in you. Our baby.” He reached forward and caressed Connor’s flat belly. "You're so beautiful already. Imagine what you'll be like with a huge, tight bulge and milky tits."

“Fill me with your seed, Hank,” Connor begged. Hank was rock hard, his huge dick pounding Connor’s sloppy pussy so hard he could hear the wet sounds of Hank’s gorgeous balls slapping against him. Connor knew Hank was close, his labored breaths and grunts giving away how aroused he was. “I might be pregnant already. Your sperm count is very healthy for a man your age, and you've come so much tonight.”

“Gotta make sure,” Hank gasped, and then his body seemed to stiffen as he spilled inside Connor, a strangled cry leaving his lips as he filled Connor’s sloppy pussy with yet another load. Connor thrust back onto Hank’s dick, driving his cum deeper. He came too, his pussy spasming around Hank’s cock and pulling Hank's essence deeper into him.

Hank pulled out and lay down on the bed beside Connor, boneless and spent. Connor scrambled up to Hank and wrapped an arm around him.

Hank shot him a lazy smile. “You think that did it, Con? Are you pregnant?"

“I think so,” Connor replied. “It'll take a few hours to be sure, but initial scans predict there is more than enough semen to inseminate the egg inside me. Go to sleep. I’ll handle the rest.” Connor felt Hank slip into a satisfied, post-coital slumber and ran the pregnancy simulation program. Over the next two days, his body would emulate the three trimesters of pregnancy in an expedited fashion. The program would terminate after that and Connor's body would return to normal. That left them a day of vacation afterwards to recover from the emotional effects before returning to work. The program had originally been written to teach medical students about pregnancy, but it had been rewritten and sold to people looking to fulfill their kink of impregnating an android.

Connor was more curious than aroused, but he knew better than to psychoanalyze Hank. If he got off on the idea of getting Connor pregnant, Connor was willing to do the best he could to make Hank's fantasies come true. Previous role-play in the bedroom had taught him that Hank was happy when he was able to express his deepest desires, even if neither of them truly understood where those desires came from.

Perhaps some things weren't meant to be understood, and that was okay. Humans were complicated creatures, but Connor was starting to understand that androids were, too.

***

Connor woke from standby to find Hank staring at him with a soft smile on his face. Connor smiled too as he realized Hank was running his hands across his stomach where he was already starting to show, a small pot belly sitting low in his abdomen.

“You're pregnant,” Hank gasped, his eyes shining like he was seeing a miracle in action. His cock stirred slightly, reminding Connor that this was a primarily sexual kink, but there was something tender in Hank's eyes that made Connor wonder how much of an emotional element there was to this desire.

“Yes," Connor confirmed. "The results of my scan are positive. I’m carrying your baby, Hank.”

“Oh, Connor,” Hank whispered. He ran his fingers down between Connor’s legs, breaching the outer lips of his pussy. Connor gasped as he stroked his tender folds with thick fingers, gently spreading him before slipping a finger inside. He used this thumb to brush against Connor's clit, eliciting an involuntary gasp from Connor. “I better make sure you’re good and knocked up, honey.”

Connor paused. “We shouldn’t, Hank. The baby...”

“I’ll go slow, sweetie. You just lay right there.” Hank rolled Connor over onto his back and straddled him. Connor was in awe of his sheer size, and his tenderness despite that as he coated himself in Connor's lube and pressed his thick cock deep into Connor’s pussy.

“Oh Hank, I’m so full,” Connor cried out. 

“You love it,” Hank observed. “You love the fact that my big dick knocked you up, huh? You were such a slut for it you wouldn’t use protection. So cum hungry. You did this to yourself, sweetie. Everyone's going to know you couldn't keep those legs closed for your boss.” 

“Androids aren’t supposed to be able to get pregnant,” Connor said. “It was an accident.”

Hank's eyes grew dark and possessive for a moment, a predatory gleam giving their blue hue a threatening quality. "It is my baby, right? You haven't been opening your legs for anyone else, have you?"

Connor almost laughed. "Of course it's yours, Hank. You're the only one I want. The only one I've ever engaged in sexual acts with."

The threat left Hank's eyes immediately, Connor's confession clearly disarming him. Perhaps he knew it wasn't part of the role-play, or perhaps he bought it as part of the scene anyway, stroking the fires of a purity kink Connor knew Hank possessed. He loved being in power here, shaping the scene to fulfill Hank's wildest dreams about him while affirming how much he loved the man he'd chosen to be his partner.

Hank leaned in for a long, soft kiss, leaving his cock buried in Connor while he explored Connor's mouth with his tongue. Connor squirmed and bucked against Hank's thick dick inside him, desperate to be fucked. Hank chuckled and pinned his hips down, preventing Connor from moving. “You look good like this, Con. Carrying my baby.” Hank resumed his strokes, remaining gentle despite his more urgent pace. “You’re gonna be a good dad.”

For the first time since they’d started the role-play, Connor felt a tug of sorrow yanking at his thirium pump. He eyed the candle at the side of the bed. If either one of them took a match from the open box on the nightstand and lit the candle, the scenario was off and Connor would end the program immediately. Hank claimed he wouldn't need an exit, but Connor was all too-aware of the memories it might awaken in Hank and insisted on it.

“Stop lookin’ over there.” Hank cupped his face and turned him back to stare into his deep blue eyes. “You want this baby, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Hank," Connor whispered. "Of course I do."

***

Connor had to admit he hadn’t been fucked this well in a while. Their sex life was hardly lacking, but Hank seemed insatiable, continually aroused by Connor’s growing belly and sloppy pussy. Even when they were doing normal things around the house, Hank's eyes strayed to Connor, drawn to his pregnancy bulge like they were magnetized to it.

“I bought you a little somethin’” Hank admitted after dinner. He led Connor into the bedroom and reached into the closet, pulling out a wrapped gift box. Connor tore the paper off and opened it up, revealing a sheer nightdress made of white satin and stockings to match.

“Hank, they're beautiful,” Connor said. 

“Just like you." Hank's voice was low and gravelly, raw with need and unspecified emotion. 

Connor sat down on the bed and Hank helped him pull on the stockings, which ended at the thigh. Hank kissed the bare skin above where the stockings ended, planting a trail of kisses up to Connor's pussy. Connor spread his legs wider and gasped as Hank licked at his pussy, swirling the tip of his tongue over his clit until Connor screamed. Hank's beard brushed against the sensors in his pussy, the pleasure-pain causing him to grab Hank's hair by the handful as he came. Hank didn't relent, sucking at Connor's pussy until he had to come up for air, his beard glistening with Connor's lubricant and a wide grin on his face that showed his tooth gap.

Hank bid him get up from the bed and Connor complied, his legs weak from the powerful orgasm that had almost overloaded his pleasure circuits. Hank circled around behind him and slipped the nightdress over his head. The loose garment tumbled to mid-thigh level, showcasing his bulge nicely. Hank ran his hands over it through the material. “Is it me, or are you bigger than this morning? Android pregnancy is more efficient, I guess. There’s not a damn thing you don’t do better than humans. You’re working hard for me, sweetie.” His fingers moved up to caress Connor’s nipples beneath the fabric, and Connor was glad he’d filled the milk sacs behind his chest plate while Hank had taken a shower. His nipples leaked milk, eliciting a gasp from Hank and leaving wet spots on the nightdress.

“Fuck,” Hank said. He slid a strap off Connor’s shoulder and took a nipple in his mouth, feeding from Connor’s flat breast.

“That’s milk for our baby,” Connor complained.

“Yeah, well Daddy’s hungry too,” Hank whispered, diving in to feed from Connor's breast. He reached up with his other hand and squeezed Connor’s other nipple through the nightdress. Connor gasped as milk trickled out, the white liquid soaking into the already sheer fabric. Hank kept playing until the front of the dress was drenched and clinging to Connor’s skin, a layer of milk trapped between the fabric and Connor's chest.

“Fuck, just look at you.” Hank was fully hard, his erection pressing into Connor's thigh and leaking pre-come onto his stocking. He grasped Connor and set him down on the bed. He lifted Connor's leg, pushing the nightdress out of the way and sliding his cock into Connor's waiting hole.

“Hank!” Connor gasped as Hank held onto his leg, using it as leverage to drive harder into him until Connor was sure he was going to be split in half.

“Play with those nipples,” Hank barked. “I want you fucking soaked with that delicious milk.” Connor complied, loving the sensation of milk spurting from his nipples as he pinched and squeezed them. Hank fucked him hard, desperation giving him a rough edge that Connor couldn’t get enough of. “I’m gonna keep you knocked up, Con. You’re gonna be my baby factory from now on. I’ll give you whatever you want, but you’re gonna stay home and look after our babies, okay?”

“Of course, Hank,” Connor said. In some ways the idea of being Hank’s kept man, staying at home to feed Hank his milk and pop out babies held a certain appeal he couldn’t put his finger on, even as his logical mind recoiled at the idea of leaving the career he’d literally been made for to stay at home barefoot and pregnant.

Getting railed like this was enough to make his rational mind take a vacation, though. Hank thrust into him with the energy of a man half his age until Connor was forced to stop milking his nipples and brace himself against the bed with his wet hands to take the intense pounding Hank was giving him.

“Easy, Hank," Connor warned. "You’ll hurt the baby.”

“Sorry.” Hank slowed down his thrusts, but he was already too close for it to matter. He came inside Connor with a shout, filling his pussy with another load before withdrawing. Some of his semen trailed down Connor’s legs and Hank grabbed the hem of the nightdress, mopping up his semen on his thigh with the thin material before rubbing it against his slit. The friction of the material was delightful against his pussy, and Connor screamed out his orgasm, bucking against Hank’s hand as it furiously rubbed him.

“Shh, babe. You’re doin’ so well.” Hank pulled him into a deep kiss and studied his face afterwards, as if searching for something, but instead drew him into a soft embrace. Hank let go and climbed onto the bed, pulling Connor close to him. Connor lay in his arms, wet, dripping, and satisfied with Hank's cum leaking out of him. 

Maybe his fears were unfounded after all, and this was simply the best sex they'd ever had. Still, Connor couldn't help but be unsettled on some deep level. He couldn't give Hank a child, no matter how much they wished for it. The technology simply didn't exist. This fantasy could never be a reality. There were other ways of conceiving a baby, but none would ever involve Connor carrying it to term inside him. This simulation was the closest he would ever get, and he felt an impulse that could only be sorrow travel up through his body.

Connor would never be human, no matter how close he seemed. But Hank knew that, didn't he? This wise, beautiful man knew he wasn't human and had chosen him to be his partner anyway. This was just a kink, and he needed to set aside his dark thoughts or light the candle for his own safety.  
He looked at Hank's face, his expression peaceful as he slumbered. A gentle snore left his mouth, and Connor was left wondering how it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Hank.

He left the candle untouched.

***

Connor was huge when he came out of stasis, his belly distended and swollen like he was nine months pregnant. The program was nearing its end, and while on one hand he wouldn't be sad to be rid of these inconvenient physical symptoms before he returned to work, on the other he'd be sad to see it end; the lust, the hope, the warmth fading away to be replaced by the mundane and the everyday.

“Christ, Con, are you carryin’ twins?” Hank planted kisses on his bulge as he stirred and saw it. “You’re so huge. Is it even okay to fuck you like this?”

“It’s perfectly safe. I’m almost due. Won’t be much longer now.” Another little surprise he’d installed triggered on his command. He'd been reluctant to add in anything he hadn't discussed with Hank, but he'd been too shy to even mention this particular kink, let alone have a discussion about it. “Hank, can you help me to the bathroom? I need to urinate.”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “For real?” He shrugged and helped Connor to his feet.

“Hank, I can’t hold it!” Connor cried. “The baby’s too heavy.” He started to piss, warm, clear water from a tank running down his leg and soaking the carpet and his stockings. He commanded his fake bladder to stop and looked at Hank, trying to appear shamefaced to have made such a mess in Hank’s home. “I’m sorry! I’ll clean it up.”

“You’ll do no such thing.” A flash of arousal sparked in Hank’s eyes as he grabbed Connor and pulled him over to the edge of the bed. Hank sat down, running a hand down Connor's wet thigh and his ruined stockings. “Fuck, you’re so wet. Look at this.” His cock was stiffening, his blue eyes so intense that Connor couldn’t look away.

“I’m so embarrassed,” Connor said, turning his blush up to maximum until his cheeks felt hot.

“You’re so beautiful, Connor. You’re carryin’ our babies. It’s just a little water. Turn around." Connor did as he was told and was surprised when Hank lifted his nightdress, easing him down onto his massive erection. Connor sat on Hank's thick dick, sliding down until he was fully seated. He cried out as Hank reached up and squeezed his nipples, adding milk to the mixture of fluids.

“You’re so fucking wet. Knocked up and pissing yourself. You're gettin' off on this, aren't you?” Connor held his huge belly in place as Hank lifted him up and down on his dick like a toy, forcing his dick deep inside Connor’s pussy.

“Hank, you’re pressing on my bladder. I think I have to urinate again!”

“I’m not finished,” Hank growled.

"I’m gonna wet myself!”

“Go right ahead, sweetie,” Hank said. “Do what you gotta do.” Hank seemed to thrust up into Connor harder as he released more water from his bladder tank. Hank’s furious pace made his piss splash everywhere, and Connor's thighs were drenched with the warm liquid.

“Connor!” Hank yelled. "You just couldn't hold it, could you?" He reached around and Connor pissed on his hand. His piss stream died out as Hank played with his wet pussy, seeming to revel in the fact that Connor had pissed himself, and he was pleased that his gamble seemed to have paid off. Hank came shortly thereafter, pumping Connor's sopping pussy full of his load as Connor rubbed his clit to orgasm again, crying out his release.

“Hank, I want this baby out,” Connor complained, standing up. He knew he looked like a debauched sight standing in front of Hank, his nightdress covered in semen, synthetic piss, and milk, and Hank couldn’t hide his look of interest despite the fact he’d just come. "It's time."

“Connor, I...” There was a flicker of something unreadable in Hank’s eyes and Connor was sure he glanced at the candle for a brief moment. “It’s all gonna be over soon, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna have these babies, Hank.” Connor reached forward to move a curtain of hair out of Hank’s face and tuck it behind his ear. “Life will go back to normal. We’re almost there.” He took a step towards the door and Hank grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

Hank smiled, his cock half-hard despite their frequent activity, and Connor had to marvel at Hank's stamina. “What’re you doin? Ride me slow, cowboy. Those babies aren’t gonna come out unless we give em a wake-up call.”

***

Hank grew tired before he could orgasm again, and Connor climbed off, happy to cradle Hank as he fell into a deep sleep. The pregnancy emulation program reached the end of its lines of code and terminated. Connor felt his stomach return to its normal size, the soft plastic molding back to its original shape. Connor extricated himself from Hank's comatose arms and tiptoed to the bathroom. He uninstalled the lactation and urination units, washing them and placing them back in their boxes. He wasn’t sure if they’d ever do this again, but it had been an experience. He took a long shower and cleaned out his cavities, wondering how a man in his fifties made so much semen as Hank did. They'd probably rest for a while, after this. The DPD was likely to have a backlog of cases upon their return and they'd be working late nights again just to catch up. It might be several weeks before they mustered the energy for lovemaking.

Connor dressed in Hank’s DPD hoodie and his own black jeans, drawing comfort from familiarity. He wandered into the living room and watched the first light come in through the front window, hugging himself. A new day was dawning outside, and he felt introspective.

It was just a kink. It wasn’t like Connor really wanted to be pregnant, but he’d felt closer to humanity through the entire experience, somehow. The next time he met a pregnant person, he’d understand a little better what it meant to carry a life around inside them for nine months. He wasn't sure what he'd expected but it had been intense. Maybe a little too much. Humans still amazed him with the things they endured despite having to suffer through pain on top of the indignity.

As for the concept of fatherhood, Connor wasn’t sure he was ready, or that he ever would be. He doubted Hank would even consider it. Cole’s loss had changed him, and there was a good chance having another child would only make him feel guilt he wasn’t equipped to handle.

Besides, they were happy the way they were. They both had interesting, fulfilling careers that didn’t allow time for a small child. They had the opportunity to indulge in a multitude of kinks without worrying about a child in the next room. They had each other. It was more than enough. Their relationship wasn’t missing anything, and yet Connor couldn’t help but feel a little sad now that their fantasy was over.

Connor heard a tiny sob and realized he wasn’t alone in the dimly lit room. Connor spun around to notice Hank's silhouette in the dark kitchen, leaning heavily on the sink. Connor softly walked over to him, wondering if it was wise to disturb him, but he was concerned. Hank jumped when Connor slipped his arms around his waist.

"Jesus, Connor! I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Just thinkin' about shit. I kinda figured this would make me think about Cole, but I wanted to try it anyway."

“You should have used the candle,” Connor observed. He rested his head on Hank’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Hank said. “I’m sad, but I’m not depressed. It’s kinda like... closure, I guess. Knowing for sure I won’t have any more kids. That Cole was my one chance to pass on my genes and he’s gone.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Connor pointed out. “We could use a surrogate, or adopt.”

“Is that what you want, Connor? You want us to have a baby together?”

“Not yet,” Connor admitted, “but we could in the future, if you wanted. I’d raise a child with you, Hank.”

“I know you would. I meant what I said. You’d be a good father.” Hank closed his eyes, but failed to stop another tear tracing a line down his face. “I wouldn’t, though. Not any more. I’d be a helicopter parent, obsessed with our child’s safety. I’d stifle that kid, afraid each and every day that I’d lose them like I lost Cole. That’s no environment for a child to grow up in.” He opened his eyes and stared into the middle distance. “‘Sides. I’m gettin’ too old for it, Connor. If we had a baby now, I’d be in my sixties while they were a teenager. If we waited, it would be even worse. I think I’m past the age of picking up toys.”

“I’m happy as long as you are, Hank.” Connor planted a kiss on his cheek. “I don’t need a child to be fulfilled, though this was a fascinating experience that granted me a great deal of insight.”

“Me too,” Hank said. “I’m not sure I could do it again, but I feel a sense of... peace, almost. I feel like I'm processing some of the grief I wouldn't let myself deal with when Cole died because I made myself too numb with alcohol to feel anything. It feels like a door is closing. And I’m... I’m okay with it. I've accepted that my legacy won't involve children. I've contributed to the world in other ways. I just need to let myself believe that it's enough.”

Connor squeezed Hank’s shoulders. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yeah. Could you take Sumo for a walk? Don’t look at me like that. I just need a few minutes. To grieve. To let go.” He turned and smiled at Connor through his tears. “When you get back, we’ll spend the day in bed, yeah?”

“Okay.” Connor took Sumo’s leash and opened the front door. The old dog sauntered outside, and Connor closed the door behind him.

The dawn light was beautiful. Spring was alive and well in the city of Detroit. Flowers were blooming. Androids were free. It was a good life. More than he’d ever expected when CyberLife had programmed him with a mission and sent him out to hunt deviants.

He knew he didn’t have to worry about Hank. His suicidal tendencies were a thing of the past, and he was in therapy for depression and alcoholism. He was going to be all right. They both were. That didn’t stop Connor from hurrying up on his walk and letting out a small sigh of relief when he opened the front door to see Hank cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Sumo ran over to the rug and settled down, while Connor went into the kitchen and took the spatula from Hank’s hand. He took over the cooking while Hank retrieved a plate from the cupboard and set it down on the counter. Connor emptied the scrambled eggs onto the plate and turned off the stove while Hank took a seat. He sat down opposite and observed the man he loved, scanning his vital signs. All normal. Hank was a perfectly healthy man.

Eggs. A symbol of new life. Connor appreciated the irony while he watched Hank eat in silence. Perhaps it was time to change the subject and lighten the mood a little.

Connor leaned back in his chair. “So, are there any other kinks you’ve not yet admitted to? You seemed quite aroused by the water module.”

Hank grinned, and let out an exasperated chuckle. “Connor, you are insatiable. You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“You wouldn’t want it any other way.” Connor smiled, and reached his hand across the table. Hank closed his fingers around it and squeezed.

“You’re right. You’re fuckin’ perfect, Connor. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Hank,” Connor said, and he knew from the look in Hank’s eyes that his sadness had lifted and he was ready to face a brand new day with Connor by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
